


Fields of Love

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Creature, Gentle Monsters, Monsters in love, Scarecrow In Love, and Percy is just like owo what's this, reader lives on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: You walked through the orchard, picking apples, enjoying the fall breeze. You were finally living your dream, to live out in the country and have a farm.You walked through your cornfield, admiring how tall they had grown. You suddenly caught sight of something that definitely shouldn't have been there.





	Fields of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one out! Woo! I've been playing Fallout 4, bc I immediately fell in LOVE with Hancock, I've got heart eyes for that boy. 
> 
> Here's Percy, my pumpkin headed scarecrow. He's my baby boy and I absolutely adore him and hope you do too!! 
> 
> I'm thinking the next will be a corpse? Somewhere between Billy from Hocus Pocus and Emily from the Corpse Bride!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! xoxo

You walked through the orchard, picking apples, enjoying the fall breeze. You were finally living your dream, to live out in the country and have a farm.

You walked through your cornfield, admiring how tall they had grown. You suddenly caught sight of something that definitely shouldn't have been there. 

A tall scarecrow, with the head of a pumpkin. It had a smile, and despite how sweet it seemed, you were unnerved that it was _there__. _You never had a scarecrow, never even thought about putting on up. 

And now, there was one standing there, watching you....

You quickly walked inside, missing the changed expression on the scarecrow. 

x

Days went by. You were too creeped out by the scarecrow to investigate, for now at least.

It didn't look exactly _cursed, _but you didn't want to take your chances.

In fact, when you did finally walk over, it was because your goat got out and you were chasing him through the field. Instead of catching him however, you ran straight into the pumpkin head.

You wrapped your arms around it to keep you steady, glaring at the goat.

Suddenly, you felt _something _touch your back, gentle as could be.

Goosebumps covered your arms, and a shill shot down your spine, as you forced yourself to look up at the pumpkin.

Nothing. It was just as still as ever. And when you turned around, nothing was there. You chalked it up to the corn. That's your story, and you're sticking to it.

Once you got the little trouble maker back inside his pen, you walked up the steps to your house. This time, you didn't miss the slight movement of the scarecrow.

x

Since that day, you were on serious edge, constantly looking around while you worked. Shucking corn, picking apples, and feeding the animals, all while you kept your eyes on the scarecrow.

You felt so silly! It was a scarecrow, an inanimate object.

That you didn't put there.

It was under the bright, full light of the harvest moon that you finally trudged through the corn to deal with this stupid fear.

You put your gloves on and inspected the scarecrow.

The pumpkin seemed new as ever, as though it was just carved. Its burlap body had several holes, most likely from the crows. It was dressed in orange and cream, and truthfully was quite....charming.

You ran your fingers over the holes, frowning. Well....if _he _was going to stay, then you needed to clean him up.

Carefully, you lifted him from his post and brought him to your verandah.

You sat in a rocking chair, stitching him up. His pumpkin head was resting beside you on a small table.

It was so....peaceful.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" You answered, caught up in your work.

"You're so gentle with sewing."

You smiled. "Oh, thank..." The words died in your throat when you realized you were alone.

You slowly sat up. You looked around the side of your house. Empty.

When you finally sat back down, shaken, you could hardly focus on your work.

"I'm sorry, did I mess you up?"

You froze, eyes wide. Slowly, you looked to your side, where the pumpkin head was staring at you, with big, empty eyes.

"Did you just talk to me..." You whispered to the pumpkin, like you were going insane.

"Yes, I'm so sorry if I messed you up." He answered. His voice was gentle, but clear as a bell.

You didn't answer that, just finished your work quickly.

"Ma'am, would it be alright....if I was closer to the house?" He asked.

Your throat was too dry to speak, so you just nodded.

"Oh, thank you! My father let me stay outside the house when I was made."

"Do....do you have a name?" You finally asked, much to the delight of the scarecrow.

"Percivell! My mother called me Percy."

"Okay Percy," you answered. "How did you get here?"

He thought the question over. "I don't know. What year is it?"

_What a silly ques__tion, _you thought.

"2019."

"Where am I?"

You paused. "Georgia?"

"Oh." Was all he said on that matter.

"Who were your parents?" You asked.

"John and Elizabeth Adams." He said. You made a mental note to look that up.

"Can you walk?"

"Oh, of course!" Suddenly, a pair of leafy hands reached in and grabbed the pumpkin head.

You are a little ashamed to admit you screamed, spooking poor Percy.

He put his head on, obviously very proud of it, seeing as his smile was so big, his eyes closed.

"Tada!"

You smiled weakly and nodded. "Great, you look, uh, great."

You set him up right outside your sitting room window, so he could see you, one of his requests.

Weird, but you went with it.

x

Overtime, you talked with him more and more.

It was a cold, stormy night when you had glanced outside to see Percy holding himself, shivering. It hit you _hard__. _

You quickly grabbed a flannel blanket and walked out.

You wrapped it around his shoulders, and walked him into your house.

"Y/N? W-what are you doing?" He asked, shivering.

"You can't stay out there in the rain, Percy." You told him, looking up at him. He absolutely _towered_ over you, and yet, he managed to seem so small.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna get you new clothes." You said, walking up the stairs and into your room. Once you grabbed some clothes you hoped would fit him, you turned around.

To your surprise, you ran straight into him.

"Oh, Percy! What are you doing here??" You asked, taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

You handed him the clothes and left to make some tea.

When you came back, he was in warm, red flannel pajamas and sitting in front of the fire. He seemed a little nervous about it, though.

"Percy, are you okay?" You asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm cold." He laughed, rubbing his arms. You pulled a heavy knit blanket over and draped it over his shoulders.

He leaned against you, arm around him. He rested his head on yours.

You started to doze off. The last thing you thought you heard was a soft whisper of 'I love you.'

x

Time went on, and Percy was more than a houseguest. He lived in your little loft, and he made it his own. Painting flowers on the wall, hanging leaves up, covering his room in plantlife.

He was living comfortably, but his new room wasn't the entire reason.

He was currently reading on the couch, with your head in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair, absolutely content.

You looked up at him, staring at him in adoration.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You're the most important person to me." You said.

"I'm not a person." He laughed.

"Percy, you know what I mean."

He smiled. "I feel the same about you."

You sat up. "I think I might be in love with you."

His smile faded, and he froze. "What...?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you, Percy." You repeated.

His mouth fell open a bit, and his eyes went dark for a moment, before a fire lit them up, and he pulled you into his arms, kissing you.

Kissing a pumpkin wasn't how you planned on spending your day, but you certainly weren't complaining. Realistically, it was _just _like kissing a person....just, pumpkin flavored.

He held you close. "I love you, I love you, I love you _so much._"

You closed your eyes. "I dunno how it happened, but I'm _so _happy you're here."

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He told you, eyes lit up brightly, quite literally. "You...don't mind I'm not a human?"

"Human or not, you're you, and that's what matters." You said, kissing him. "You're Percy, and you're _mine._"


End file.
